1. Technical Field
Example embodiments generally relate to methods of removing image haze and/or image haze removing apparatuses such as image haze removing apparatuses that are configured to recover images based on a correlation between red data and blue data of captured images.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional image capturing device (e.g., a digital camera) takes a real image, a haze may be generated on the captured image according to a degree of scattering of light due to articles of an atmosphere. In addition, a degree of haze may vary based on a distance between the image capturing device and a subject and a size of the articles of atmosphere.